


Yellow is really your color

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario handcuffs Marco to their bed and rides him while wearing Marco's BVB jersey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow is really your color

**Author's Note:**

> colour or color? The British/American really don't make it easy for me. I could have said Farbe but only German speaking readers would understand, 
> 
> Uhm maybe just ignore this ^_^

Marco laid absent minded scrolling through his twitter feed when Mario bound into the room wearing something that was much too big for him. I had been such a long time since Marco had seen Mario wearing the colour of Dortmund. It kind of made him sad to see his sunny wearing those colours once again.

"Surprise" Mario said gleeful and bounced onto to Marco's stomach. The older one letting out a grunt from the unexpected action. Marco squeezed Mario's waist and smirked up at the smaller one "Fuck Mario, yellow really is your colour"

"Do you think so?" Mario said innocently while rubbing his ass against the forming bulge in Marco's puma boxer shorts. Marco groaned from Mario's action and squeezed his hips tighter.

"Oh fuck Mario" Marco said while trying to flip Mario onto his back but the younger one kept his feet planted into the mattress. "You are not fucking me Mario"

"Oh really?" Mario smiled and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked Marco's left wrist onto the bed frame, then pulling out another pair and doing the same with his right wrist.  "What are you going to do about it Marco?"

"Mario" Marco growled while pulling at his handcuffs, hoping to break them. Mario just laughed "I'm just joking" The younger one said while leaning on and whispered against Marco's mouth "I'm going to ride you"

"Why do I have to be tied up if you are going to ride me?" Marco started to pull on his restraints once again. "Because you don't get to touch me" Marco thrust up his hips and started to grind against Mario's ass.

"Stop that" The younger one hissed "Or i'll tie your legs up as well" Marco just laughed. It's not often Mario takes control in the bedroom. Marco preferred to be the dominant but he didn't mind Mario having his chance every now and then. That doesn't mean he's going to stop winding Mario up.

"Remember that time I fuck you so hard your nose started to bleed" Marco chuckled making the younger man smile from the memory. "yes and I had to go to the national team doctor because the damn thing wouldn't stop"

Mario lifted his hips just high enough to pull down Marco's boxers. Hus huge dick springing free and smacking against the cheek of Mario's ass. "Nice to see you are hard, guess you won't be needing my mouth" Mario licked his lips. "Please Mario, suck me"

Mario just shook his head and reached over to the night-stand and grabbed the tube of lube. Mario poured a rather generous amount onto his fingers and brought them down to his own hole.

Marco shivered in anticipation, nothing is sexier than seeing Mario fingering himself open ready to take Marco's cock. Marco often made Mario prepare himself just so he could watch the younger man.

Mario whined once he pushed the first finger into himself and all Marco wanted to do is kiss the look of pain off his features. Mario soon recovered though and started to work the finger in and out of himself. He would twist and turn the digit every now and again to stretch himself open that little bit more. Once Mario thrust his finger in and out of himself easily he nudged a second one next the first and slammed them both in together. Mario scissored, twisted his fingers and only then did he start to pound them in and out of himself. Eventually Mario had worked his way up to four fingers and thrust them in and out of himself easily. Only then did he let the digits slip out of.

"Fuck you are so hot Mario" Marco groaned "Especially wearing my shirt, I wish I could pound you into the mattress" Mario laughed "This is my turn and you are going to have to watch me bounce up and down on this big boy"

Marco post have let his eyes slide closed at some point because Mario's warm, wet entrance pressed against his cock caught him by surprise. Marco opened his eyes just in time to see the head of his cock pressed against Mario's tight ring of heat.

Both men let out a satisfied grunt as Mario sank down onto him. Mario's body always accept Marco so easy. Marco just couldn't help but to watch Mario's ass swallow his cock.

"So big" Mario moaned, tossing his head back in pleasure. "Stop whining" Marco joked. "You are acting like you've never taken me before" Maio shuddered "Yes but this position makes me feel fuller"

Mario started to sink down more slowly, just to tease the older man more than anything. Marco's cock disappearing into the tight inch by inch at an agonisingly slow pace.

Marco had been about half way inside of Mario when the younger one got board and pulled himself back up, only to slam back down onto Marco's cock. This time Mario accepted Marco easily. Mario repeated the motion one more time just to make sure he's stretched open enough.

Despite how often Mario took his cock the younger man still felt tight  around him. Mario's tight heat always made the sex better for Marco because of the friction Mario's hole caused on his cock.

Mario stalled once Marco had reached the hilt inside of him. Just looking down and smirking at his man "I feel so full Marco" Mario said as he pulled himself up Marco;s cock.

"Oh my god Mario" Marco moaned. "You feel so big" The younger one said while tossing his head back, letting the waves of pleasure run through him.

Marco writhed underneath Mario and started to pull on the cuffs. Mario's pace was slow and all Marco wanted to do is pound into him with all his might. Hearing Mario's screams of pleasure underneath him. All Marco could do is enjoy the feeling of Mario wrapped around him.

Mario slide his fingers down to his own leaking dick and started to stroke himself. Drips of pre cum rolled down from Mario's cock and splattered onto Marco' stomach. Creating a small pool of cum.

Mario started to bounce up and down a little harder to match the movements of his hand. Mario thumbed his slit, collected the pre cum and using it as slick. Mario moaned, his eyes sliding closed. Mario's teeth hand sunk into his lip and god did Mario look gorgeous riding Marco's cock like this.

"Fuck Mario, you are beautiful" Marco said with a smile. Mario always looked gorgeous and Marco had no problem telling him that but today is different. The yellow Dortmund jersey had stuck to his skin with the fine shine of sweat and it looked so perfect on him while rode Marco's dick.

Marco felt the head of his cock bump against Mario's prostate and the younger one let out the most pornographic groan of pleasure. It made Marco so fucking smug that he's the one causing Mario to moan like that.

"I want to surprise you by wearing this jersey for such a long time" Mario said in between breaths. His palms rubbing Marco's pale skin. It was Marco's turn to let out a breathless groan once Mario had found his nipple and gave the sensitive nub a quick twist.

"You know what Marco-" Mario cut off for a moment and muttered a curse because Marco's cock had found his sweet spot once again. "When i'm away in Munich, I get my largest dildo and ride it thinking of me doing this to you" Marco moaned. Mario must look so good riding his toy while screaming out Marco's name. Mario smiled in pleasure at Marco "Even my biggest vibrator doesn't feel this good inside of me" Mario moaned once again "Only you can make feel like this"

"Fuck" Mario cried out "So close Marco" The younger one said while starting to move a little bit quicker, chasing his orgasm. "Calm down sweetheart" Marco said soothingly "It's ok" This is when Marco liked to be in charge, he knew just how to look after Mario. "Just give riding me" Marco encouraged. "You are so tight, I can't wait until you are spurting your thick load all over me" Mario's mouth went slack from Marco's words "You look so fucking perfect when you come Mario"

"Marco" Mario called out softly and just by the tone of his voice, Marco knows he's going to let go any moment now. "Come for me Mario, you can do it"  

Marco thrust up his hips and caught Mario's sweet spot and that's all it took. Mario clenched down tightly around the huge cock inside of him. Mario let go, he screamed out Marco's name over and over as spurt after spurt splattered across Marco's chest. Painting his boyfriend milky white with his seed.  

Marco thrust up his hips while it took every last bit of strength for Mario to keep himself for sinking down. Marco didn't last very long. He thrust into the willing body three more times before letting go and painted Mario's inner walls with his seed.

Mario let himself sink down onto Marco's chest. The both of them breathing so loud the panting echoed throughout the bedroom. Once Mario's breathing had turned to normal he uncuffed both of sets of handcuffs and freed Marco.

Marco wasted no time in taking the younger on into his arms and peppered kisses along his beautiful face. Marco looked down at Mario wearing his jersey one more time.

"You know what Mario? Yellow really is your colour"  


End file.
